Roboken
Roboken, formerly known as Morristown, is a location that appears in the Sonic Boom television series. It is a city in the clouds above earth populated completely by sentient alien robots. One time, Roboken took in Hypnobot, who seized the city as his stronghold during his attempt to take over the world. Though Hypnobot's reign got overthrown, he eventually returned to retake Roboken with the aid of Dr. Eggman, but was stopped for good by Tails and his allies. Concept and creation Roboken's concept was formulated by Bill Freiberger. Many names for the city were brainstormed during the development of "Robots From The Sky Part 1". The writers initially tried to come up with a cool name, but they eventually decided it would be funnier to give an alien city a regular-sounding name. "Morristown" ended up being chosen as its first name because two of the writers for "Robots From The Sky Part 1" (Alan Denton and Greg Hahn) come from New Jersey, which has its own Morristown an hour away from where said writers grew up. The writers' other name suggestions were used as the name ideas for Roboken that the characters would come up with in "Robots From The Sky Part 1". As a continuation of the New Jersey jokes featured over the course of the "Robots From The Sky" story arc, Morristown was renamed "Roboken" (which is a reference to Hoboken, New Jersey) in "Robots From The Sky Part 4". Description Appearance and architecture Described as a "technological wonderland", Roboken is an airborne metallic city in yellow, grey and blue. It rests on a massive yellow plaform with a rocket-based exhaust on the bottom, and has a giant glass dome covering it. Most of the city consists of dome-shaped buildings, tube-based passages and round gates. The entrance into the city is through an airstrip-based entrance gate in the glass dome that leads to the town square. The town square serves as the city's hub and airport where the residents park their spaceships. Culture Roboken is a city made exclusively for, and inhabited by robots free to live their lives however they want. It is considered a utopia to robot-kind and has no government or ruling overlord. As put by Mighton, the city is a "well-oiled machine of a society." In Roboken, the robotic inhabitants live together in harmony and treat each other with dignity and respect, and nobody post about politics on social media. Furthermore, free healthcare is provided to the inhabitants whenever they break down. Roboken possesses technology that is completely alien and far more advanced compared to that found on earth. However, the residents are not very creative when it comes to naming things. History TV series Past Roboken has been hinted to be extraterrestrial in origin. The inhabitants initially came up with the name "Morristown" for the city after some brainstorming. In time, Mighton and Bolts, two residents of Morristown, became prominent heroes to the population. Season two When a scouting ship found Hypnobot in space, it took him to Morristown to be repaired and improved on by the robotic residents. The results granted Hypnobot sentience. During his stay in Morristown, Hypnobot grew bitter from his belief that his creator, Tails, had abandoned him, prompting him to seek revenge on everyone on earth and conquer the world. While Mighton and Bolts were away from Morristown in their spaceship, Hypnobot made his move. Projecting his malware signal everywhere from Morristown, Hypnobot manipulated the robots on earth to attack the residential organic lifeforms, while at the same time turning Morristown into his personal stronghold by talking control of the residents. Hypnobot's signal also made Mighton and Bolts' ship crash on earth, where the duo accidentally inspired Dr. Eggman to conquer Morristown after telling him about it. After Mighton and Bots returned to Morristown, they became a part of the Robot Resistance, a movement consisting of local residents seeking to overthrow Hypnobot. However, they had to stay in a lead-covered bunker in the city, or Hypnobot would take control of them. Sonic and Tails eventually tried reaching Morristown to stop Hypnobot's signal, but ended up in a dogfight with the city's sentries. Using one of the sentries' ships though, they managed to sneak into Morristown, only to find it in ruin. The infected locals attacked Sonic and Tails soon after, but the duo escaped them when Bolts took them to the Robot Resistance, who let them in on the situation. Offering their help, Sonic and Tails confronted Hypnobot for the resistance, although they did not expect him to be the source of the malware signal. Chasing Hypnobot across Morristown while swarmed by his minions, Sonic stopped Hypnobot and his signal by kicking him off the edge of the city when he tried to kill Tails. With Morristown returning to normal, Sonic and Tails would recuperate from their battle there. The duo were soon after given a tour of Morristown by Mighton and Bolts until Hypnobot returned with Eggman and his army to retake the city. A battle soon ensued, with the rest of Team Sonic joining in. However, the heroes had to fall back to the city's bunker when Hypnobot began overwhelming them with the local robots too (including Mighton). There, Bolts created malware-proof cyborg clones of Team Sonic to aid them. With their help, Team Sonic overpowered Eggman's army and made Eggman retreat, although it was Tails who saved the city by destroying Hypnobot. With the city safe, and with Team Cybonic now here to protect it, Team Sonic left Morristown (now renamed "Roboken" upon the team's suggestion). In addition, FriendBot and the Cubot prototypes took up residence in Roboken after having been forced to aid Hypnobot's invasion. Points of interest *Building for the committee to ensure all the buildings look the same: A generic-looking Morristown building. *Doomsday bunker: An isolated bunker that temporarily served as the secret headquarters of the Robot Resistance. It is only accessible through a ventilation duct and features a single room with several computers and a medical ward for robots. The entire bunker is lined with lead which prevents Hypnobot's malware signals from entering it. *Police Station: A generic-looking Morristown building. *Library: A generic-looking Morristown building. *Roboken's central power core: A large room with a high-tech power plant that supplies all of Roboken with energy through numerous cables. During Hypnobot's rule over Roboken, this area served as his stronghold, and included a throne for him. *Sector 7-G: A generic corridor area. Trivia *One of the names Cubot suggested for Morristown was "Sky Sanctuary". This is the name for one of the Zones in Sonic & Knuckles. *It is implied by Bolts and Hypnobot that there may be more cities in the clouds like Roboken. Category:Towns Category:Mobius Locations